


Changes

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, on the trips, sharing the same hotel room became common practice as brainstorming sessions left them working until the small hours but waking curled around each other wasn't such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

They weren't the kind of people who met for a quickie at lunch, there were days when lunch was a myth they heard about from other people. They didn't meet regularly, every few nights or so except for long trips away. Then, on the trips, sharing the same hotel room became common practice as brainstorming sessions left them working until the small hours but waking curled around each other wasn't such a good idea. 

There were long nights that started as debates and turned into political arguments and only few personal arguments along the road. Their relationship headed into a downward spiral during Jed's second term and ended completely for many years. Until one wintry morning when a shivering C.J. arrived at his front door in late November, a four year old clutching her hand nervously. He helped her into the apartment, grabbed the two bags by her side and gave the young redhead before him a kiss on the head in greeting. She clutched C.J.'s hand slightly tighter but smiled up at Toby nervously.

"Katie, this is Toby. He's Huck and Molly's dad, do you remember their visit in the summer?"

The small girl nodded and continued to smile at the bearded man above her.


End file.
